Thaumaturgical Countermagic
Thaumaturgical Countermagic is a Discipline-like power which can cancel the effects of blood sorcery. Overview This is less of a path than it is a separate Discipline, as the power to resist Thaumaturgy can be taught independently of Thaumaturgy, even to those Kindred who are incapable of mastering the simplest ritual. As its name suggests, it specifically targets Thaumaturgy, though it can be used with reduced effectiveness against other forms of blood magic. This discipline is completely ineffective against non-vampiric magics and powers, however. The secrets of Thaumaturgical Countermagic are even more jealously guarded by the Tremere than the paths and rituals of Thaumaturgy itself. Though the techniques of Thaumaturgical Countermagic are not officially taught outside Clan Tremere, unofficial methods are likely to exist. Any non-Tremere who displays the ability to resist Thaumaturgy quickly becomes the subject of potentially fatal scrutiny from the entirety of clan Tremere. Theory Very little information is given about Thaumaturgical Countermagic beyond its mechanical effects, but the fact that it does not rely on knowledge of Thaumaturgy, and has reduced effectiveness against other magics, may suggest a link to the Paradox that plagues mortal mages. While vampires do not subscribe to the Consensus reality of Mage: The Ascension, it is possible Thaumaturgical Countermagic is a mystical refutation of the unnatural uses to which blood magic stretches the power of vitae. If so, it probably works particularly well against Thaumaturgy because it is an unnatural fusion of Hermetic wizardry and Kindred power, while other blood sorcery generally grew out of magical traditions which always involved blood or death, making them less "unnatural". System The use of Thaumaturgical Countermagic is treated as a free action in combat and does not require a split dice pool. Every level of Countermagic gives a vampire two dice to cancel successes of a blood magic power or ritual. However, to oppose a Thaumaturgy power or ritual a character must have a Thaumaturgical Countermagic rating equal to, or greater than, the rating of that power. Thaumaturgical Countermagic is treated as a separate Discipline, although it uses the usual rules for Thaumaturgy (including experience costs and the fact that it is limited to only five levels). It cannot be taken as a character's primary path, and a rating in it does not allow the character to perform rituals. This power cannot be taken during character creation and cannot be spontaneously developed. Whether the character has Thaumaturgy as an in-Clan power or not, it costs the same as any other non-Clan Discipline to learn. This power can be learned by characters who are unable to learn Thaumaturgy (e.g., those with the merit Magic Resistance). It should be noted that any non-Tremere character with a rating in this power automatically gains the flaw Clan Enmity (Tremere), receiving no freebie points for it. * The vampire can attempt to cancel only those powers and rituals that directly affect him, his garments, and objects on his person. * Improved effect of the previous level. * The vampire can attempt to cancel a Thaumaturgy power that affects anyone or anything in physical contact with him. * Improved effect of the previous level. * The vampire can attempt to cancel a power or ritual that targets anything within a radius equal to his Willpower in yards or meters, or one that is being used or performed within that same radius. References * * Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Blood Magic (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Trademark Blood Magic (VTM)